Kreigor-Jastenon Super Heavy Support Tank-1
Anvil |manufacturer=Kriegor-Jastenon joint workshops |line= |model=1 |class=Super heavy support tank |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=varies, main armament may include: *Heavy Plasma Lance *"Scarab Gun" Heavy Plasma Stream Cannon *400mm Heavy Mortar *4 secondary weapon mounts *1 co-axial machine gun |crew=*Driver *Gunner *Engineer *Commander *Secondary Gunners (5) |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Anti-Vehicle Platform *Heavy Support Vehicle *Anti-Bunker Vehicle *Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle |counterpart=*AVP Version: **Monitor (UNSC) **Komodo (UNSC) **Revenant (USR) **Hunter (Vorenus) **Scrapper (Necros) *HSV version: **Goanna (UNSC) **Vanquisher (Vorenus) *AHWV Version: **Brown Bear (UNSC) **Polar Bear (UNSC) |era= |affiliation=Machina Federation }} The , also known as the Anvil is a joint Kriegor-Jastenon clan project design to create a large, powerful armored support vehicle capable of filling a variety of roles. Description The Anvil looks like many Machina tanks, with a rectangular lower body, a large rectangular turret, and one of three massive guns. The vehicle has a large, powerful engine to power the massive set of treads. The vehicle has modular weapons stations on the top hatches, the main gun, two side mounted sponsons, and two turrets on top of the sponsons. The first Anvil was created a by a set of Jastenon Engineers refitting a Colossus Tank with their own energy cannons, in a effort to one up thier long standing rivals, the Fondera. However, Kreigor, who created the vehicle's chassis and hull were interested in the idea and entertained it. The Vehicle has the already sizeable powerplant of the Colossus enlarged, requiring the chassis to be enlarged to accomodate the area that was once the turret, creating a higher super structure. From here they emplanted the gun in a fixed position. Modular Weapons Stations *Main Cannon **Heavy Plasma Lance for anti-walker use **Heavy Plasma Stream Weapon, also known as the "Scarab Gun" for tank-busting **400mm anti-bunker rocket mortar (For more detail on weapons, see variant descriptions below) *Turret Secondary Position: The turret mounts a secondary mounting for a support system **Sat Uplink: Allows the tank to use satillite Communication **Search Light: Turreted Search Light to scan the darkness for enemies, but makes the tank vulnerable to attack. *Sponsons: Two Sponsons, one on each side, can mount a heavy weapon **Dual Heavy Machine gun: Firing 1 cal rounds, these can take infantry and light vehicles apart **Dual Lance: A pair of Lance weapons that can tear open enemy vehicles **Flame Projectors: A weapon that delivers a torrent of napalm to the battlefield. *Sponson top turrets:Two optional turrets on top of the Sponsons, can be replaced with a Battlefield Observation System **Heavy Machine gun: Firing 1 cal rounds, these can take infantry and light vehicles apart **Lance: A single Lance weapon that can tear open enemy vehicles **Flame Projectors: A weapon that delivers a torrent of napalm to the battlefield. **Battlefield Observation System: Consists of LIDAR, Optical and Thermal scanners and radio equipment. Replaces Sponson-top turret. *Other **Extra Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with heavy, performance reducing Kregior made Armoured plates **Ballistic Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with Gaust made None Explosive Reactive Armour that can give the tank a even more formidable vehicle against shaped charged weapons. Popular Variants *Anvil: The Standard Anvil carries a twin-barreled plasma stream cannon similar to the main armament of a USR Scarab Ultra-Heavy Assualt platform. This weapon, known to UNSC soldiers as the "Scarab Gun" is a weapon capable of knocking out heavily armored targets, including Covenant Remnant Wraith tanks and Scarab UHAPs, as well as Necros Compound Tank, Eradicator Heavy Tanks, or even Necros heavy walkers such as the Gravedigger. The weapon has a sustained fire with explosive after affect, making it useful against infantry and buildings as well as normal enemy targets. *Shadow Anvil: The Shadow Anvil variation carries a massive Lance cannon, usually found on warships. The Storm Anvil is used for extremely long range combat against enemy heavy armour like UHAP vehicles and is even capable of attack and destroying super walkers in one on one combat. It can also, if given the chance, attack low flying capital ships. Though its effectiveness against anything Cruiser classification and above, against Assault Craft, Frigates and Destroyers, it is incredibly deadly. It carries machine guns or lances in the sponsons. The sponson-top turret is often replaced with a Battlefield Observation System. *Storm Anvil: The anti fortification Storm Anvil carries a 400mm Heavy Rocket Mortar. This massive gun fires a devastating rocket assisted shell with penetration capabilities beyond even that of the UNSC's Goanna. The Anvil HSV's main gun fire standard high explosive shells or concrete piercing rounds with an explosive or incendiary core capable of penetrating 5.5 meters of reinforced concrete. The Anvil is capable of flattening most unfortified structures in one shot and can typically destroy bunkers with a few rounds. In addition to bunkers, the main gun so powerful that it can cause severe damage to Necros Gravedigger Walkers. Typically carry flame projectors and machine guns in the sponsons and sponson-top flame projector turrets. This modification was designed by the Fondera, as a come back against the energy weapon Anvil versions. The extra reactor is removed for ammo storage. Gallery Image:Stormsw7.jpg|Anvil HSV‎ Image:Stormblade3l.jpg|Anvil AVP, Alternate version with flame projectors in sponson-top turrets Image:Stormbladep9.jpg|Anvil AVP‎ Image:Storm1l.jpg|Anvil HSV, Alternate version with all-machine gun secondary armament. Image:Shadowsw8.jpg|The Anvil AHWV. Note the Battlefield Observation System in place of a sponson-top turrets. ‎